Chocolate
by weisskittyheaven
Summary: Aya's downfall is brought about by an innocent box of Belgian chocolates.


_Dedicated to my friend who introduced me to the wonder of 'proper' Belgian chocolates and STILL hasn't taken me to The Chocolate Shop – you evil bastard. Go here if you want to see the chocolates Aya is obsessing about. _

So we all know chocolate has lots of funky chemicals that make us feel good including some that are associated with orgasms right? If not go learn and feel less guilty for your uncontrolled chocolate binges! 

Inspired by said chocolates and 'Chocolate' by Kylie 

**Fragile seams,  
I opened up too quick and all my dreams,  
Were walking out I'd slowly,  
Lost my fire,  
With every single man a river cried, **

I had no sensation,  
Completely numb, left with no satisfaction,  
I thought no-one could ever get me high again,  
I swear, I was not looking, 

Oh, waited so long,  
I thought the real thing was a fake,  
I thought it was a tool to break me down,  
You proved me wrong again, 

If love were liquid it would drown me,  
In a placeless place would find me,  
In a heart shape come around me and then,  
Melt me slowly down,  
If love were human it would know me,  
In a lost space come and show me,  
Hold me and control me and then,  
Melt me slowly down,  
Like chocolate, 

Tastes so good,  
My heart's been mended who'd have thought it would,  
An empty bet and still I won the cash,  
A man who I love and who, Loves me back, 

Oh, waited so long,  
For love to heal me so I'd feel it,  
Thought it wasn't breathing then you came,  
You proved me wrong again, 

Like chocolate come here, Zoom in, catch the smile,  
There's no doubt it's from you,  
And I'm addicted to it now, 

Just one look boy to melt me down,  
Just one heart here to save me now,  
Your candy kisses are sweet I know,  
Hold me tight baby don't let go.  


Two days. It had been nearly two days and still no one had touched them. Aya clenched his teeth in annoyance. He didn't _care_, it was a trivial thing and it didn't matter one bit. But _why_, he though exasperated, would someone spend money on something so obviously expensive and then do nothing? 

It had been Tuesday when Aya had come down early to find the cream box sitting on the kitchen worktop with its perfect green ribbon. He hadn't given it much thought at first, just figured it was some gift from one of the many simpering schoolgirls that fluttered round the shop. It wasn't until that evening, after a day of listening to those same schoolgirls screeching, and trying to fend them off long enough to do some actual work; he came to make himself a much earned cup of tea and noticed that they were still there, untouched. 

He'd examined it more closely then, noting that they were Belgian chocolates and must have been imported at some expense. He doubted that one of their 'flock' had spent the time and money to acquire something so unusual. So did that mean one of his team members had bought them? But then again it seemed strange to order something like this and them leave it on the side forgotten, where anyone could find it. Curiosity well and truly roused Aya reached over to the box to tug a little at the ribbon; it would slide off easily enough if he pulled a little harder. 

He jumped guiltily as the door slammed, announcing the others returning with groceries. Then shook his head, irritated. What the hell was he doing, it was none of his concern what the others chose to do with their money, right? 

Later that night after they had eaten, Aya retired to the TV room to drink his tea and read his book. It had become part of his routine on evenings like this. When they had nowhere else to be. He turned on just the side lights and settled down, enjoying the restful atmosphere. 

Which was rudely interrupted when a certain playboy decided to join him. Annoyed, Aya didn't acknowledge him. While he couldn't claim any rights to this room, the others tended to respect his privacy and left the room to him alone for this short period. And now it looked like the older man was making himself comfortable on the sofa, wonderful. He wouldn't say anything though; too relaxed after the good meal to start a fight, and not yet willing to move to escape to his room. If he ignored the annoying man he might get bored and leave. 

Yohji sighed and leaned back, putting his feet on the table. "God, Omi is just too easy to tease sometimes, I had to leave or I thought his face might catch fire. He needs to lose his virginity and quick." 

Aya scowled "Don't be disgusting, he is just a child!" So much for ignoring him you idiot. 

"Eh? So he is old enough to kill someone but not to screw them? Seems kind of fucked up to me" 

"That's not the same." 

"Sure it is. Explain to me the difference." 

"It, just is." Aya cursed himself for answering in the first place. He should have known it would have ended in one of these pointless conversations. He turned his attention back to his book and tried to concentrate again. 

"Hey Aya were your parents really strict?" 

Aya blinked, thrown by the unexpected question. "What do you mean?" 

Yohji sighed and dropped his feet. "Were. They. Strict? Were they, like tough on you and stuff?" 

"No! They were just, normal. Wanted us to do well at school, be successful. Why? What is this about Kudoh?" He demanded suspiciously. 

"Just wondering if they were the reason you never dated at school, that's all." 

Aya's mouth dropped open in shock, where the hell had that question come from! Momentarily stunned all he could do was stare. 

So what if he had never dated? It had nothing to do with his parents. Just because he'd been more interested in his studies and had been working part time. Just because he'd never seen the attraction in the girls at his school and if he was perfectly honest there had been this teacher – Wait how the hell did Yohji know what he had and hadn't done at school! 

He dropped his head, realising he was still staring and took a long sip of his tea, trying to give off signals that this conversation was over. 

"Don't you regret still being a virgin?" 

Aya narrowly avoided spraying his tea across the room. His lips turned pale as he pressed them together to try to contain the anger. He could feel his face heating up. How dare he! How dare that arrogant, lazy, handso-, _womanising_ slut make assumptions about his private life. 

Yohji smirked at him. "Bummer. Just think of all the fun and experiences you've missed out on Ayan." 

Unable to take any more without punching the man, Aya stormed out of the room cursing to himself. Damn him, how did every conversation he had with Kudoh recently leave him feeling like he had lost a round in some sort of battle. He stomped through the kitchen, desperately needing to reach the sanctity of his room, and tried to pretend he hadn't made Omi cower like that in the corner. 

Aya had spent the next day avoiding Yohji as much as possible. All through that nights meal he had the uneasy feeling Kudoh was still laughing at him so he'd eaten quickly, too uncomfortable to stay. 

So that left him here, Wednesday night, alone in the TV room again, still fuming over a stupid, pointless question, and trying to stop thinking about just when someone would open those damn chocolates! 

Kudoh's thoughtless words had kept him awake most of last night. Thinking over his past, his parents, his sister, where his choices had lead him. He'd not thought about any of it much since joining Weiss. It had given him the chance to start fresh, to shut out parts of his life that he really didn't want to deal with, to focus on his revenge. It had been bad enough that Ken had recognised his name, and he was sure Omi had done some digging as he couldn't usually help himself. But for some reason having Kudoh poking at some of his more sensitive areas was too much. It threatened what he had tried to construct here. 

Aya groaned inwardly, speak of the devil. He could sense the other man pausing in the doorway. _Don't look round, maybe he will go away. Don't look round._

"Here, you look like you could use this." 

Aya started in surprise at the bottle of beer Yohji was holding in front of him. He didn't usually drink it, but it looked like the older man was trying to apologise and it felt rude to refuse, so Aya took the proffered bottle. Yohji sat on the sofa as Aya took a sip, grimacing at the sharp taste. When it looked like Yohji wouldn't be starting any more question and answer sessions, he relaxed, slipping back into thought, while he continued to drink. 

Omi was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Ken had already disappeared to his room to do whatever he found to keep him occupied when not out playing football. That just left the two of them, a situation that made Aya a little uncomfortable, not that he would ever admit that or look at _why_ it made him feel that way. 

The drink failed to still the thoughts that had been buzzing in his head. He'd always tried to be good, work hard and please his parents. If he occasionally had thoughts of doing something forbidden, going a little wild, it had been easy to push them down, concentrate instead on his adored little sister, and pretend it was only her needs that mattered. Then after that day… Aya-chan was all he had left anyway. Everything was for her, to pay for the medical bills, to avenge her. Any dreams he may have had, any long suppressed desires, were easily dismissed by that all encompassing rage, the thirst for revenge, to make _someone else_ hurt. And Yohji thought his parents were to blame? 

"It wasn't them." 

"Then why, Aya?" Yohji asked, easily picking up the thread of his thoughts. 

Aya, fumbled for words, he hadn't meant to speak, hadn't meant to give Yohji another opening. He felt like all the walls he'd painstakingly built up were under siege, which was silly, he'd only been asked a couple of questions. He just didn't want to think about this stuff. 

He wasn't naïve or totally cold to not have noticed when people had been interested in him. Some had made tentative passes, quickly put down. He just didn't have room for these sorts of things, didn't deserve them when she was lying there in a hospital bed. If they did make him feel anything, well then any 'biological' needs could be dealt with quickly, in privacy, without involving others in a life that had no real right to exist. He didn't need complications like that, no matter how tempted he was when... It was irrelevant now anyway. The man that boy could have grown into was long gone. His hands were stained too deeply in blood, he was a murderer and it was too late to go back. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's not important" He sighed. 

"But Aya, how do you know if it doesn't matter if you've never experienced it?" 

"I have experienced it." Wait no, he hadn't meant to say that! 

Yohji looked at him quizzically "Wow it must have been bad to leave you so closed" 

Aya flushed and turned away, crossing his arms. What the hell did he know anyway? Letting people close to him had always left him the loser, with even more scars and bruises. It had been so much easier since keeping everyone at bay. Who was Kudoh to criticise him, he didn't know. 

Yohji got up and stretched. He winked. "Well, I'm calling it a night. Sleep well Ayan." 

Aya shook his head, this was ridiculous, why was he so bothered about what Yohji thought. And so what if his moment of weakness had not been exactly good or what he'd hoped for. He'd learnt his lesson, had seen firsthand how it changed a team's dynamics. He wouldn't jeopardise the team they had built up in Weiss by making the same mistake. Not that he was considering doing anything with another team member. At all. Ever. 

More troubled than he would have like by that thought, Aya decided to retire as well, turning off the lights as he went he made his way to the kitchen, stopping when the little box caught his eye again. He chewed his lip, uncertain and upset, and feeling just a little bit defiant. 

To hell with it. 

He picked up the box and slid the ribbon off, careful not to rip the sticker he gently peeled open the box and pushed back the paper inside. The smell immediately hit him, rich and tempting. The chocolates were nestled close together in little cases and before he could really think he found himself prying one free. He paused to check that everything was quiet upstairs and the slowly slipped it into his mouth. 

God, the taste. It coated his mouth, overwhelming him. How could he have never tasted something like this? He'd never believed you could get such a rush from food. 

A door closing upstairs jerked him back from his daze. Aya flushed guiltily. What had he done, how would he explain stealing someone else's treat? Although… They had been packed in pretty tightly. And now he came to look at it you couldn't really tell one was missing at all. If he just closed everything up properly, no one would be any the wiser. 

He looked over his handy work, yes that would do fine, it looked exactly as he had found it. Savouring the aftertaste of his forbidden chocolate, Aya switched off the light and made his way upstairs reassured that his theft was unnoticed and feeling ever so slightly smug. 

Aya threw himself on his side, sighing. Three AM and he couldn't get back to sleep. He'd been woken by a disturbing dream involving ribbons and the storeroom in the shop. He blamed Kudoh for that as well. But that didn't change the fact that he was still lying there trying to identify the strange empty craving inside him. _Chocolate_, a part of him whispered, _that wonderful rush of chemicals he'd gotten from the illicit treat._ Damn it. Aya threw back his covers and pulled on his gown. He was not craving sweets like some girl with PMS, he told himself as he went downstairs. He would make some tea. That was all _ with honey _ and then go back to bed. He had better self-control than this. 

He flicked on the light in the kitchen and stopped short when it illuminated Kudoh slumped over the kitchen table, head between his arms. 

"That was a cruel thing to do to someone in my condition," Yohji grumbled, squinting up at him. Aya hovered uncertainly, not sure whether he wanted to risk another conversation with the older man, even if he was blind drunk. Especially if he was drunk. 

Yohji groaned, "Sit down will you, looking at you over there makes the room spin". Unsure why, Aya found himself obeying and took the chair opposite him. 

He scowled as he looked over at the drunken man. Yohji's hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and his head lolled to one side on his folded arms. Exposing a very obvious love bite on his neck. Aya surprised himself with the sudden anger that spiked at seeing that, and couldn't stop his lip curling a little in disgust. 

"Am I offending you sensibilities, Aya?" Yohji drawled, scowling back at him. 

"You're a mess." 

"Hmm, I guess," Yohji smiled, lazily. "But I'm a very sated mess." 

"I don't understand you" 

"I know." He replied. "You dislike everything I am. I'm lazy, irresponsible, promiscuous, a bad influence on poor innocent Omi, blah, blah, blah." He waved his arm vaguely in the air. "Its all bullshit. Just 'cause, you know, I know how to go have a good time, how to live. 

See, it never made sense to me to deny myself something. Especially now, with the job we do. I personally have been on the edge before and I don't want to go there again without feeling like I've experienced everything I want to." 

"Including screwing half of Tokyo." 

"Oh give me a break. What I do is no different from god knows how many other guys out there." 

"We're not other guys" 

"And don't give me any of that bullshit either, Aya." Yohji answered angrily sitting up, "You think we're not worthy of a life? That we deserve to suffer or should punish ourselves because of our jobs? That's crap. We're still human, why are we any different to the guy on the street." 

Aya cocked his head, and looked pointedly at Yohji's tattoo, silently questioning the apparent contradiction. 

Yohji smiled viciously back. "I never claimed to be without sin. But here's the big shocker Aya, no one out there is perfect. We may have crossed the line but there are plenty of ordinary people steeped in sin. There are no angels, just a bunch of sinners. But then you don't believe that do you, Aya? You have your perfect, pure sister, in her safe, sterile room. How on earth do you even bring yourself to touch her…" 

"Shut the hell up. You don't talk about her," Aya snarled. 

"Whatever, Aya" Yohji sighed, getting up from the table and staggering slightly. "But what you gonna do when she wakes up and you have this normal, human girl instead of some idealised version you've made her. What you gonna do when she wants her brother and not some cold, soulless machine, but you've cut yourself off from life so much that you're incapable of relating anymore?" 

With a wave he stumbled towards the stairs rebounding slightly off the post. Aya rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, his head hurt and he felt ever so slightly raw. He spared a longing look towards the expensive chocolates and with a sigh went to grab the wobbling playboy. 

Yohji blinked at him in surprise. "If I let you walk upstairs unaided you'll end up waking the others up, come on," Aya said grudgingly. As he helped him up the stairs to his room he considered tiredly how much he seemed to be craving something recently that he couldn't put a name to. He felt constantly on the defensive around the older man at the moment and it worried him that Yohji seemed to have gained the ability to touch raw nerves so expertly, and wondered what the hell he was hoping to gain from it. He pushed the door to Yohji's room open and stiffened in astonishment as the taller man turned and drape his arms over Aya's shoulders, putting them cheek to cheek. 

"You can pretend that it doesn't matter, that you're not human," Yohji murmured, "but if you don't admit to things they have power over you, and can control you and eat you up inside. So I just indulge them very once in a while. Seems pretty sensible to me. Maybe if you opened yourself to some possibilities you might find something to fill what you're missing" 

Aya flinched back. How did he know about the emptiness he'd been feeling recently? 

Yohji apparently took that as a signal that the conversation was over and pulled away, shutting his door after mumbling 'good-night'. 

That left Aya alone, with far too many thoughts in his head to sleep, and a craving that was even stronger. 

After a night of soul searching and thoughts on an endless loop, Aya found he was actually contemplating what Yohji had said. He had shed so much of himself to carry out his revenge, to protect Aya-chan, he hadn't thought of what would happen if, _when_ she woke up. He wanted to be able to be a family for her, neither of them had anyone else except each other now. He couldn't imagine her ever being happy with 'Aya' as a substitute for Ran. He'd done what he felt he had to in order to survive in Kritiker, but maybe, maybe he'd thrown away too much of himself? No, it wasn't too late, he could do this, he would show Kudoh that he could still be a brother to Aya-chan. Not that he cared what he thought; it would be for Aya-chan, not him. It was nothing to do with Kudoh. 

So still a little tired, he got up early to open the shop. He was polite and considerate all through his shift. He made sure to say please and thank you whenever he asked for help, he even went out of his way to ask Ken about his football coaching this afternoon. And he didn't even make a comment on how he was just a little hurt how Ken started twitching whenever he came near him, and just how quickly he ran out at the end of their shift. He also ignored the intakes of breath every time he spoke to one of their horde, as they waited to be yelled at and instead were given a polite word and God help him sometimes a smile. 

When Omi came to take over he even offered to stay and help cover for Kudoh, who was probably still sleeping off his hangover. Shortly after, when he heard Yohji moving about upstairs he made a pot of strong black coffee and left a mug out for him on the counter. And he wasn't at all annoyed by the way Yohji automatically assumed it had been Omi, at least he had apologised when he realised and thanked Aya. Although, it did mean that Yohji kept watching him afterwards from behind his sunglasses. And if Aya was trying his hardest to be nice and polite it also seemed to inspire Yohji to do the same and the man kept insisting on helping him lift things, and get stock down from the shelves. And while this was all very nice of him Aya had to wonder why the man seemed to find it necessary to keep invading his personal space all the time. It really wasn't helping his nerves any. 

Especially after such a trying day, he hadn't thought it would be so hard to be happy all day, how did Omi do it? So when said youngster ordered him to 'go take a break before you have a nervous breakdown' he was quite grateful and not at all offended. 

He wandered out the back entrance, the evening was pleasantly cool, and he was glad to get a quiet breath of fresh air. He was out on the back steps when he heard voices from around to corner. Recognising one of them as Yohji's he supposed he should drag the older man back from his extended cigarette break to go help Omi. Walking quietly round to the source of the voices he stopped in disbelief at what he saw. Yohji was leaning towards the wall, his arm trapping the other person. He was smiling his usual flirty smile, guaranteed to get the receiving party to agree to whatever date, dinner, or after hours activities he was offering. What made Aya's brain stop was the fact that the other person was male, and was quite clearly flirting back, running his hands up Yohji's chest. Which couldn't be as Yohji was an avowed ladies man. He was straight wasn't he? But then there he was quite clearly flirting. With a man, successfully. 

Aya stepped backwards unsure what to do, scuffing his heel slightly. The current object of Yohiji's attentions looked up spotting him. Mortified at being caught spying on them Aya spun on his heels and stormed through the building and out the front entrance, not sure where he was running _walking_ to but needing to get as much space between him and the flower shop as possible. 

He couldn't bear to think what Kudoh would say to him about this, the amount of teasing he'd have to endure. Although to be fair shouldn't it be the other way round? Yohji, lady-killer, swinging for the other side. What about his carefully crafted reputation, what would the others say if he told them? Aya sighed to himself, not that he would though. If he claimed to want privacy in his own life from the older man he couldn't really go gossiping in return could he? Not that it was fair though. With all the teasing they put up with from Kudoh it would be satisfying to turn the tables. But that wasn't him, they may think him cold and indifferent but he wasn't vindictive. At least not about little things like that. 

But that didn't mean he wasn't, well, annoyed. He'd thought that when he'd woken up in Yohji's bed on that first night, that there had been, something, some sort of spark, but he'd been quickly disabused of that notion by the others descriptions of Yohji. So he'd ignored that initial pique of interest, shook it off like he did with anything pertaining to that irrelevant side of his life, and Yohji had quickly shown him how irritating and irresponsible he could be, and how different they were to each other. But still, maybe, if Yohji had shown this side of him before, maybe. 

No this was ridiculous, he'd swore to himself he wouldn't do this. Aya scowled up at the door he'd found himself in front of, and realised unsurprisingly that he'd unconsciously walked to his sister's hospital room. Silently praying he hadn't scared too many nurses on his way in here, he opened the door and went in. 

Sitting by Aya-chan's bed in the silent sterile room, he failed to find the usual calm it provided. Try as he might he couldn't find the words to talk to her, to express what he was feeling inside. How could he when he didn't understand what he was feeling himself? So he sat trying not to think and watched the light from the window slowly make its way across he sleeping figure until it faded and the room began to get dark. Sighing he stood up and kissed her goodbye. Today he wouldn't find any peace here and he'd stayed far too long doing nothing. So he walked back home slowly, taking his time, he was in no rush to get back and face reality. He still felt, something, confused, hollow, aggrieved, he wasn't sure. His stomach rumbled and he realised that he had missed dinner. He wondered if they'd noticed and if they had talked about him and his 'strange' behaviour today. Not that he cared about those sorts of things. He was beyond worrying about what people thought of him. He didn't care that they thought there was something wrong because he was being nice to them, or that certain people had been lying to him about things that made no difference at all, or that everyone seemed to forget that yes he was a person and he had feeling and needs that maybe he wasn't doing such a good job of ignoring lately. Damn them. 

Not that he cared, but it didn't stop him spreading a little bit of misery around, especially since they'd all been lulled by his day of 'playing nice'. It would serve them right for talking about him and prying into things that were none of his business. 

By the time he had got back to the flower shop he had worked himself up to a decent state of righteous indignation and so was left feeling quite deflated when he got into the kitchen to discover that there was no one there to vent on. Huffing, he threw his jacket across a chair, now what was he supposed to do? That was when his eye caught that stupid box of chocolates. He went and picked it up noting by the weight and appearance that it still hadn't been opened. 

Well this was just stupid. His craving hit him full force, and before he realised it he was ripping open the box and shoving a chocolate in his mouth. As the taste exploded in his mouth, he paused, what was he doing these were someone else's? No, fuck it he thought if they weren't going to eat them then at least someone who needed chocolate could enjoy them. He would sit here at the kitchen table and eat someone else's chocolates until he was sick. Lets see how they reacted to sensible uptight Aya then! 

He started to work his way through the upper layer, intent on savouring each one. So intent in fact that he didn't notice the object of his annoyance enter the room and lean back against the wall to watch. 

"I'm glad you like my chocolates," Yohji drawled eventually, pushing away from the wall. Aya flushed guiltily and looked at the offending box. There was no excuse he could really make when the evidence was right there in his hands. He tried hard not to flinch as Yohji placed his hands on the table and leaned over towards him. 

Damn it, of course they were Yohji's, who else would have spent so much money on something so decadent? 

"Nothing to say for yourself Ayaa?" Yohji breathed leaning even closed, deftly swiping a chocolate out of the box. "Ah you haven't got to this one yet, good," he said brandishing a lush dark shape in front of Aya's mouth. "This one is a whole cherry and kirsch coated in dark chocolate. 

"I can see that." Aya retorted, cursing his voice for the waver that he knew Yohji would pick up on. He just smiled though. 

"I wanted to give you this one myself," he smirked, "when I first saw it, it made me think of you". Aya bristled in indignation. "What do…" and found himself blinking in surprise as Yohji popped the ridiculously over-the-top chocolate in his mouth. 

He found himself helplessly devouring it as Yohji continued to lean closer to him, he could feel his breath and with the taste of chocolate in his mouth horrible, wrong thoughts were breaking the surface layer that he had so painstakingly constructed around himself these last years. 

What game was the older man playing with him? He couldn't think with him so close. Yohji leaned back abruptly, taking another chocolate with him, which he slid into his mouth and savoured blatantly, his eyes half shut in pleasure. Aya found himself mesmerised as Yohji's tongue came out to lick his lips leaving them wet and shining. 

Aya scowled trying to distract himself, "I saw you" 

"I know" 

"You lied, you're not straight" 

"I know." 

"But you let everyone think you are" 

"I know" 

Aya growled "stop saying that. I thought you were straight!" 

"Aah" Yohji breathed "Now we're getting to the heart of the matter. Why would it concern you if I wasn't straight Aya?" 

Aya turned his head away, flushing. "It wouldn't, it's none of my business, I just…" he mumbled. He suddenly felt unsure of himself, floundering in unfamiliar waters. He didn't know what to say or do anymore, and he was tired of constantly craving. He looked up at Yohji beseechingly. "What do you want from me? What is this game all about?" 

Yohji sighed. "It's not a game Aya. I'm not trying to trick you or use you" 

"I guess in my own half-assed way I've been trying to get you to open up and to realise a few things." 

"To realise what?" Aya snorted "that I have no will power?" 

"You know Aya, its alright to give into temptation every now and then," he said softly. " I'm sorry for playing with you these last few days but I wanted you to realise that you're only human and you can't become this machine living only for revenge, else when you finally get it you'll find there's nothing left for you to go back to. 

So I wanted you to see that every now and then we should indulge ourselves even if we think we shouldn't, even when we think its bad for us. Otherwise life would be pretty flat and dull, don't you agree _Ran_?" 

Aya sat there, his mouth working, but really he couldn't find anything to say. Yohji lips quirked and he turned to walk up the stairs. 

"I'm going upstairs now, think about what I said won't you Ayan?" 

Part of Aya wanted to cry out to make him stop, not to leave. He looked down at the box with its few remaining treats and suddenly felt quite greedy and even a little bit dirty for eating all of them himself. Yohji had bought these for… for him he realised. A lesson he had said and, and, Aya looked up at the stairs. And some lessons should be shared. He smiled to himself. Even if you thought it was indulgence and possibly very bad for you. Aya stood and clutching the half eaten box of chocolates, walked resolutely upstairs after Yohji. 

_Aargh cherries, I can't stand the things. Have major cherry trauma now as well after pulling one off a mr kiplings bakewell tart at work and shouting in a very loud voice across the office 'does anyone want my cherry' :facepalm: they've never let me live that one down Gaah!_


End file.
